A Stitch in Time, Part V: Sealed With Hate
Notes *The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. *The first part for Essences of Hate can be done either in or Required Materials Bring at least: * 2 strand of ether * 2 rubicite ore * 2 darkstone * 225 Celestial Coal For optional combine: * 50 etherium * 50 golden ember * 50 gnarled entwood * 25 Celestial Coal Steps # Enter at . # Collect 9 Essences of Hate. #* #**''Note: There are two ways to go from here, the jumpy way, or non-jumpy way.'' #** The flaming path can be hard to see. Turn up graphics quality, Balanced will be fine. #** Third-person perspective, and looking DOWN at yourself helps. #** The EPICx4 construct of fire do not attack while on the flaming paths. #** JUMPY WAY #*** NOTE: Turn OFF and unequip all glide and float abilities and gear for this step. Equip and activate as much bountiful harvest gear as you can (the Essences can bountiful harvest). An evac is also useful. #*** Collect an Essence of Hate at . After you harvest it a flaming ball heads away towards the next at . #*** Walk onto the short flaming path and proceed slowly as it extends before you. #*** Periodically a blue-ish swirly block will appear in the path. Edge carefully toward it until you see the path beyond it. Jump OVER the block onto the red path beyond. #*** Collect Essences of Hate as you come across them. #** NON-JUMPY WAY #*** Harvest a Molten Throne debris 3 times. This auto-scribes Fragment of Ro Diagram #*** Collect 50 molten shards #*** Craft a Fragment of Ro on an extinguished construct at . #*** Requires: #**** 50 molten shard #**** 50 etherium #**** 50 golden ember #**** 50 gnarled entwood #**** 25 Celestial Coal #*** Collect an Essence of Hate at . After you harvest it a flaming ball heads away towards the next. #*** Walk onto the short flaming path and proceed slowly as it extends before you. #*** Periodically a blue-ish swirly block will appear in the path. Use the Fragment of Ro to 'flame over' the blue-ish block and continue on. #*** Collect Essences of Hate as you come across them. #* #** Harvest a Molten Throne debris 3 times. This auto-scribes Fragment of Ro Diagram #** Collect 50 molten shards #** Craft a Fragment of Ro on an extinquished construct at . #*** Requires: #**** 50 molten shard #**** 50 etherium #**** 50 golden ember #**** 50 gnarled entwood #**** 25 Celestial Coal #** Collect an Essence of Hate at . #** Follow the green ball to and use Fragment of Ro. #*** Two white balls (portals) appear. If you cannot click on the portals or fragments try adjusting your camera angle to above and behind your char. #** Use one of the portals. #*** You will be telported to another square of flame. #** Collect an Essence of Hate if there is one. #** Use Fragment of Ro. #*** Two to four portals will appear. #** Use one of the portals. #*** Continue until you have 9 Essences of Hate. #Once you have 9 Essences of Hate, use the Inert Deific Vessel from your inventory to fill it. You will gain experience here. #* To leave the zone: evac, use fast travel, or take the 'suicide express' by leaping off the path. # Speak to Druzzil Ro in the Coliseum of Valor at . # Collect the following in the Plane of Magic: Note: These nodes are trackable except for 'metetherial fibre'. #* 8 yrzucite ore #** Mined from largish flat blue-veined grey rocks called yrzucite vein on the Khali'Yrzu platform near . #* 14 metetherial fibre #** Collected from short blue vases called Full Metetherial Ewer on the Khali'Vahla platform near . ''Note: If you click fast you can get more than one harvest before it disappears #* 16 aetherite shards #** Mined from tall red crystal formations called an aetherite crystal in the Aetherscar around # Craft the Metetherial Shield on any Elaborate Work Bench. A Portable Work Bench v2.0 also works. #* Requires: #** 1 Metetherial Core #** 8 raw yrzucite ore #** 14 metetherial fibre strands #** 16 aetherite crystal shards #** 100 Celestial Coal # Talk to the wandering hermit in Nektulos Forest near . #* This will zone you into . # Talk to a wandering hermit at . # Release the seal (blue circle on the ground) at . #* This causes a giant blue bubble to form around Innoruuk. # Protect Innoruuk #* Periodically during the fight the message 'You must seal the crack that has formed in the shield!' will appear. #**Note: the orange lightning on ground is the focus for the "weakness". Pause mouse to get Hand. #***First Examine. (Zooming into First Person may make examine easier in crowd of beasties) #** Draw in Hatred by clicking on the seal at . #** Move toward the shield where the creatures of hate are congregating. Move your cursor until you get a hand, then click to repair the shield. # Enter in Nektulos Forest, from the portal at . # Speak to Innoruuk. # Speak to the Projection of Druzzil Ro at . #* She will port you to . # Take the seal at . #* You will be teleported to the Coliseum of Valor. # Speak to Varig Ro. # Enter through the portal at . # Craft Repair and seal Meldrath's time portal at Meldrath's Malfunctioning Time Portal at . #* Requires: #* 1 Chronoseal #* 2 darkstone #* 2 rubicite ore #* 2 strand of ether #* 100 Celestial Coal # Use any of the 5 door exits to return to Coliseum of Valor then speak to Druzzil Ro at . Rewards *At least * Gaggelu Pearwood * Tome of Planes (recipe) * Artisan's Harvest Stash * Choice of Celestial Spellshard or Celestial Foundation